Grand Theft Gumball 3: Secret of the Ooze
Grand Theft Gumball 3: Secret of the Ooze is a game made by Exotoro. While it is a sequel to Grand Theft Gumball 2: The Twist of Time, this game does not make a ton of references towards it, being mostly self contained. This game stars Prince Gumball as the main character along with Marshall Lee. This game follows the formula of the first game more than the second one, with a lot of different playable characters. Certain elements like the Titan Hunters and Time Battle Towers return, but the time loop mechanic is gone and replaced with a new ooze mechanic that allows for hulk like forms that are immensely powerful. Gameplay Grand Theft Gumball 3: Secret of the Ooze has a number of different levels, each with missions and a unique plot. Each world varies in size and mission types, with Candy Streets being most similar to a typical Grand Theft Auto city, while Battlefield X is a giant parody of shooter games. When traveling by foot, the player character can walk, run, and perform three types of attacks: a normal kick, a jumping kick, and a smashing move. Each character has a special ability that is unique to them, which may or may not have to do with combat. To drive, the player can either commandeer one of the vehicles that litter the road, a feature taken from Grand Theft Auto III, or use a phone booth to select a car. The game's driving missions are also similar to those of Grand Theft Auto III. In both games, the player races against other characters, collects items before a timer runs out, and wrecks other cars. Playable characters can be switched at any time. During boss fights, they are all close by and present, while in the worlds themselves they are separated. Every character has a variety of things they do when they are not being controlled, similar to Grand Theft Auto V. By the second world, you have to choose up to five people that you will switch to on a moment's notice. They can be swapped out at any time through the menu. When not attempting a storyline mission, players can free-roam, giving them the ability to do activities. Side missions such as locating and destroying criminals in the police car database or participating in street races can keep the player occupied for hours. You have the capability of destroying things and committing various crimes for fun. Titan Hunters return; Titan Hunters can battle with the Titan replicas and you as well; they'll remember anything you've done to them, making them your rivals of sorts. Time Battle Towers also return, which appear randomly in the worlds. They appear only once during a three day cycle. They are about 15 stories big and are randomly generated. Instead of a extra day, they give you a canister of ooze. Plot Some mysterious ooze has been found in the sewers of various worlds, and it has resurrected the Titans and has made them stronger than before! Characters Category:Umbrella Games Category:Grand Theft Gumball Series Category:Solo Games